Fighting Free
by Melting Angels
Summary: Beneath the city of Ba Sing Se, a banished prince confides in a young water tribe girl. Secrets are revealed, and actions are forgiven, leading to one healing action which may change both their fates…forever. This story shows what would have happened…if Katara had healed Zuko's scar, on that fateful night.
1. Healed

**This is basically a 'what if'. What if, during the battle underneath Ba Sing Se, Zuko had chosen to join Team Avatar, instead of fighting against them? What if...Katara HAD healed his scar? How would this have affected the events in Book 3?**

I have never ventured into fanfiction for this show before. This kind of story is vastly different from the others I am currently working on.

_Avatar: The Last Airbender was such a huge part of my childhood. When it began, in 2005, I was only 8 years old. When the show finished, I was 11. Now, at nearly 18 years of age, I still love the show with all my heart. It was the first show I cried at, the first show I really laughed at, and the show I have enjoyed the most, out of everything I have watched in my nearly 18 years of life. I've re-watched it countless times, but the magic never left me. I have so much admiration and love for this show._

**I decided it was time I show my love. I always wondered how Zuko would look like, at his age in the show, without a scar, and I wondered what would have changed if he had his scar healed by Katara, and if he had chosen to fight with her, not against her, in the Book 2 season finale.**

And thus, this was born. I will likely make changes to it, but for now, I am satisfied. If you have any ideas, pointers, suggestions, or even **constructive **criticism, I would love to hear it.

_Please, if you like the idea of this fanfic, and want it to progress through to the events at the end of Book 3, please leave a review. _

**Thank you for reading this, have fun! ~**

* * *

Katara was speechless. As she listened to Zuko speak, he no longer sounded like the angry, arrogant prince she remembered him to be. He sounded more...normal. The normally energetic firebender was calm, even composed. Whilst she was understandably wary of him, Katara could tell he was different. From the low tone to his voice, to the way he carried himself. Something had happened during his and Iroh's stay in Ba Sing Se, and, for some unfathomable reason, it had a positive effect on the young prince. Frowning slightly, Katara merely moved closer, and listened as Zuko confided in her. She could barely believe what she heard next, and had to struggle not to fall over in sheer shock.

"I can determine my own destiny, even though I'll never be rid of my mark." He spoke, still with his back turned to Katara.

Katara's hand went to the pendant around her neck, which held a small, hollow charm, the inside of which was filled with water from the Spirit Oasis at the North Pole. As her heart raced, she pondered over the decision she was about to make. With this...she could take away Zuko's mark. Possibly. But...he had spent so many months chasing after them, after Aang.

Shaking her head, Katara took a deep breath. Zuko had not attacked her, and he had not lashed out. Instead, he and her had a conversation which revealed some of the secrets they had both kept hidden. The prince was different. He had just told her he knew he could change his own destiny, and that had clearly taken alot of courage- for so long, his life had been bound to one fate- chasing the Avatar. But now...Zuko had told her he realised that could be changed, that he could change that himself.

"What if you could be rid of it?" Katara spoke up, hand still around the pendant.

"What?" Zuko turned round, startled.

"I have...healing abilities." Katara swallowed, a flush growing on her face, tinging it pink.

"It's a scar." Zuko stared down at the ground, avoiding her gaze. "It can't be healed."

Katara took off the spirit pendant, and held it up. Confused, Zuko followed her gaze.

"This is water from the Spirit Oasis at the North Pole. It has...unique qualities." Katara looked down momentarily as their eyes locked. "So...I've been saving it for something important."

Katara stepped across the space in the cave, the glowing crystals shining off of the beautiful pendant.

"I...don't know if it would work...but..." Katara paused. She looked down.

"Why?" Zuko spoke up, taking a step back. "Why would you waste it on me?"

"It's..." Katara thought hard. Why was she doing this? "I said I was saving it for something important. I...I know some bad memory is connected to the...scar...so if I could heal it...you'd be free."

"...Katara." Zuko spoke up.

Katara's heart skipped a beat. Zuko had never called her by her name before. It was usually something along the lines of 'water tribe peasant', or something equally insulting. But now, just now, he had used her name, and he had spoken it with such sincerity. Katara was speaking to the real Zuko, a changed man. Whilst the others might not share her thoughts, Katara was determined. If she helped Zuko, healed his scar, then...maybe he could...help them.

Or...more specifically...help Aang.

The young Avatar would be hard-pressed to find a firebending teacher, especially one that would be willing to teach him. Not only could Zuko help them...it would also mean...one less enemy. One less person to fight. One less person to be at war with. Nodding determinedly, Katara made her decision. She made eye contact with Zuko, and waited for him to finish speaking.

"I don't deserve it." Zuko took another step back. "Not after what I've done."

There was a moment of silence.

"Do you regret it?" Katara spoke up.

"Wha-"

"I know. We both know what you have done, by chasing us, by hurting me and my friends, you have done terrible things." Katara watched his expression darken. "But...Zuko...do you regret what you've done? Something has happened, and I can see you have changed. Someone has helped you turn your life around. Tell me, do you regret what you've done before?"

"I..." Zuko looked up. His eyes widened.

All the events of the past 2 years, of the past few months, flashed through his mind. He had done some terrible things in the name of reclaiming his honour. He had been so determined to capture Aang. And yet...with Uncle Iroh...living out a normal life...a peaceful life...he had been able to see that the path he was on...was wrong. He had been corrupted with his desire to regain his honour and return to his Father. But...what had Ozai done for him? Left him with a scar, which pained him for months after it was inflicted. Left him with sleepless nights, countless days at sea, not belonging.

Looking at Katara, Zuko realised in a single moment...that capturing the Avatar...was not the only way to regain his honour.

If he could stop his father's tyranny...he would have his honour back...

And he would have gained it back the right way.

"I regret...everything." He swallowed. He refused to show emotion before the water tribe girl, refused to let her see his tears. "I...I can't ask any of you to forget what I've done. I've been on the wrong path. But...I never thought I'd ask this...I'd ask for you to forgive me."

Katara took a deep breath. True, she would never be able to forget the pain Zuko had inflicted on the group. The fear he .had once instilled in them. But, in the name of furthering peace, she could forgive him. Everyone had committed a kind of wrong, no matter how severe. Opening her eyes, she smiled at Zuko.

"I won't forget...but...I can..." Katara nodded. "I forgive you."

Zuko's eyes shined, and Katara could tell he was most likely struggling to reign in his emotions. Stepping forward, Katara bended the small amount of water out of the pendant, and watched as Zuko closed his eyes. Keeping her breathing steady, Katara let the water form a glove around her hand, glowing with the spiritual power the water held. Eyebrows furrowed, Katara kept her hand steady as she reached up to tentivately touch Zuko's face, hand resting on the scarred flesh. As much as he tried not to, Zuko couldn't help but flinch. Sighing, Katara poured all her energy into healing, and watched as the water obscured Zuko's scar.

There was only a minimal chance this could work, but Katara was determined to try. Concentrating so hard that sweat beaded on her forehead, Katara bended the water to go into the skin, to heal this old scar. She could feel Zuko shaking, and, feeling somewhat guilty this was causing him pain, she held his hands with her free hand, which made the two of them flush slightly. Many minutes passed, and the sound of rumbling rocks drew near, being what Katara hoped was their rescue, but she did not break her train of thought.

Just as the entrance crumbled, the spirit water finally dissipated.

"Katara?" Aang spoke. "What...what are you doing? That's...that's Zuko!"

"Aang, he won't hurt you." Katara stepped in front of Zuko, who had turned, to look at his reflection in a nearby crystal.

"How do you know that?" Aang held his staff in a defensive position.

"Zuko!" Iroh panted as he ran in. "Avatar, I know my s-my nephew has made some terrible decisions."

"That's an understatement." Aang frowned.

"Aang, I-" Katara followed Aang's gaze, to the empty pendant on the floor.

"What did you do?" Aang's eyes widened.

"Zuko and I talked. He confessed things to me I...I found hard to believe at first. But I listened to him, Aang. He's...he regrets what he's done to you..."

"Nephew, are you alright?" Iroh stepped forward, gaining confidence in Katara's assurance of Zuko's regret.

"I'm..." Zuko smiled to himself, almost giddy as he looked at his reflection. "Uncle...I've never been...so good."

As Zuko turned around, Iroh found himself so utterly shocked that he fell onto his behind, rather ungracefully. Aang's jaw dropped, a combination of Katara's tale of Zuko's apology, and the stark difference in Zuko's appearance. Seeing Aang's expression, and hearing Iroh make some sort of choked sob, Katara turned around. She too, found herself shocked, and her eyes widened, before the biggest grin appeared on her face. Going against all the fears she had, Katara's healing, combined with the spirit water, had somehow, miraculously, worked.

Zuko no longer had a scar.

He no longer bore his 'mark'.

His face was back to how it was before that fateful Agni-kai so long ago. It was pale, and unblemished. His face looked just as it had before the scar, but more defined, and more handsome than before. Katara and Aang had both wondered how Zuko looked without his scar, and on this day, they had found out. Iroh slowly rose to his feet, before he pulled Zuko into a hug, tears streaming down his face. After a moment, Zuko returned the hug, looking happier than Aang thought would ever be possible. Tears stinging at her own eyes, Katara shook her head, smiling widely. Zuko eventually managed to escape Iroh's iron-like grip, before he crossed the distance between him and Katara. Whilst both their faces flushed, Zuko unshamedly hugged the young water tribe girl, making Aang almost fall over in shock.

"Thank you." Zuko spoke to Katara.

It was said with such relief and sincerity, that Aang found himself relaxing, calming down. With such a sincere reply, and seeing what Katara had done for Zuko, he decided that, crazy as it may be, that he would give the prince a chance. He had been taught about second chances, and as hard as it was to believe, Aang decided he would give his former enemy a second chance. Zuko. He would give Zuko a second chance. However, Aang somewhat dreaded Sokka's reaction, but, with the situation at hand, decided to save that concern for later.

"Ahem." Iroh cleared his throat.

Immediately, Zuko and Katara broke apart, grinning sheepishly. Whilst Zuko smiled, the other three marvelled at the change in the young man. By ridding him of his scar, Katara had, in a way, freed Zuko. The waterbender found herself tired and out of breath, missing alot of her energy, but, as she looked at the unscarred, handsome face of her once-enemy, and saw his sincere smile, she decided it was worth it. Looking from Zuko, to Katara, Iroh opened his mouth so that he too, could thank the waterbender. He was interrupted by a sudden burst of flame...

One that made Zuko's heart skip a beat.

It was not the sudden attack, or the adrenalin beginning to make its way through his body...

But it was the colour of the flames.

The powerful flames were a bright, brilliant, fluroscent blue. And, at the entrance of the cave...stood it's caster.

Azula.


	2. Death of the General

**Thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews! This story received 8 reviews, 8 favourites, and 11 follows in just 24 hours! Wow, it still amazes me so many people enjoyed the story thus far. Sorry that this is a day later than I intended to release it. Either way, I hope you all like this second chapter!**

_I went through multiple ideas on what to do with this battle, and you may all be very unhappy with me, but this is the darker path I thought could have been taken in the show._

**Warning: **Major character...death?

* * *

"Uncle...I should have known." Azula sneered. "You are consorting with enemies of the fire nation, an act of high treason."

Before Azula could speak further, a blast of bright, amber-coloured flame surged towards her. With a simple twist to the side, Azula gracefully avoided it. Her eyes narrowed, and scanned the room for the source, her expression cold, and angered. Once she caught sight of Zuko, her eyes softened, for just a moment- if one were to blink, they would have missed the change in expression.

"Zuzu, how lovely to see you." Azula spoke mockingly.

Face slightly shadowed by the dim light of the crystals, Zuko, keeping an eye on the Dai Li agents surrounding him, took a single step forward, so as to give Azula a better look at him. Whilst his expression was calm, and betrayed no emotion, on the inside, the former prince was tense, ready to deflect Azula's attacks at a second's notice. He knew just how dangerous his psychotic sibling was, and did not wish for her to injure his new companions.

"Azula." Zuko growled, temporarily glancing to his Uncle, who stood, ready, in a firebending stance.

"Together once more." Azula stepped towards him, blue flames flickering menacingly at her fingertips. The Dai Li agents avoided her gaze, fearing that her fury may suddenly be re-directed to them. "A family reunion."

With a grinning Azula standing a mere metre away from him, adrenalin began to pump it's way through the banished prince's veins. Slowly moving into a stance, his form rigid and tense, Zuko angled himself so that Azula could see his transformation, so that Azula could see he no longer bore his mark- the scar which had binded him to a single, painful, unforgettable memory that haunted him to this day. When she laid eyes on where the grotesque scar used to be, the flames beginning to envelop Azula's body...vanished. A single shake went through her form, before she stood straight, eyes narrowed.

"I see the water tribe peasant healed you, Zuko." Azula glared at Katara, who stood in a defensive stance. The waterbender glared back, feeling somewhat helpless without her waterskin.

"Don't call her that." Zuko gritted his teeth, willing himself not to attack rashly.

Katara's eyes widened, and Aang's jaw dropped. It seemed Zuko would surprise them many times this night.

"Oh? Since when are you all...friendly, Zuzu? Last I heard, you were willing to kidnap the girl to draw out her friend, the Avatar, here." Azula smirked, gesturing to Aang, whose eyes narrowed.

"Times have changed, Azula." Zuko closed his eyes for a single moment, before he opened them quickly.

From his hands, whips of burning flame formed, wrapping around his hands, glowing a menacing, deep red, almost the colour of the uniform Azula wore, a uniform that Zuko had, once, only dreamed of being given the honour to wear. Beads of sweat formed on his forehead, as he poured out all of his energy. Sensing the attack, Azula began backing off, eyes widening at the increasing amount of power in her brother's fire. Iroh watched, speechless, as Zuko effortlessly took out the five Dai Li agents surrounding him. Whips of fire as hot as lightning grasped each of the earthbenders, searing through their armour as they screamed and begged for mercy. When steam began to rise from burning flesh, Zuko flexed his wrists, and turned, deflecting each of the dying earthbenders into the walls, smashing into the once shining crystals, with enough force to render them unconscious.

"Insolent brother." Azula almost stumbled over her words- she had once thought her blue flames to be the most powerful in the fire nation, a rare and beautiful colour. But this...this blood-red flame...surpassed even her fire.

Katara watched in awe as the Dai Li agents were dragged away from her, screaming like girls as they were flung back into the tunnel they had created. However, one look at Zuko's pale face was enough for her to know that he could not keep this up for long, and she made eye contact with Iroh, who nodded, and began fighting back, his fury testament to his old title, the 'Dragon of the West'. With every stance he went through, Iroh began making his way over to Zuko, who still fought against the Dai Li agents which flooded into the cave. Keeping an eye out, Katara and Aang moved to the back of the cave, where the young Avatar had been able to sense a way out, thanks to the training that Toph had beaten into him.

Zuko's breath was getting shorter with each painful gasp, and, in turn, each breath blurred his vision further, the scene before him a haze of red and green, shapes beginning to mutate before his eyes, testament to the toll this fire was taking on his body. Azula, no matter how much strength she poured into her flames, could not break through Zuko's firebending. With every failed strike, her anger grew, and the princess shrieked in frustration, her expression becoming manic.

* * *

"Aang, can we get out?" Katara whispered.

"I think so...I can feel something through this rock wall." Aang frowned.

Taking a step back, he concentrated all his energy, hands clenching into fists, before he thrust them forward, causing the wall to fall back, and crumble, the rubble retreating further into a tunnel that the young boy had created. Whilst this gave them an escape route, it also alerted the Dai Li to their current position. The earthbenders who narrowly avoided Zuko's fury charged towards the young duo. Whilst Aang held back the earthbenders, Katara called out desperately to Zuko, who, only an hour ago, had been naught but the enemy in her mind.

"Zuko! We have to leave!" the waterbender called out desperately.

At first, it seemed as if he had not heard her. Then, after a single, tense moment, the bright red, almost blinding flames...vanished. In one fell streak, the fire dissipated, leaving the room full of half dead Dai Li agents, crying out with pain. The grotesque scent of burnt flesh filled the air, a reminder of the surprising brutality of Zuko's first attack.

A now ragged, panting Azula, held onto the wall for support. Such a fierce battle, although short, was taxing on her body. Such an attack...she had not anticipated this. She had thought her brother may aid her in capturing the Avatar, and return home, to gain back the honour he had lost two years ago. The mission he had been so proud of when they first reunited. Yet, she found herself surprised. Her traitor of a brother had allied himself with the Avatar, and her fool of an Uncle had chosen to follow him.

"Zuko! Snap out of it!" Katara shouted.

Swallowing hard, Zuko turned in the direction of Katara's voice. Willing himself to stay upright, he twisted round. However, he found he had moved too fast, and soon found a wave of nausea coursing through him. He almost lost the contents of his stomach, but he managed to keep it down. Collapsing to his knees, the former prince found all his energy leaving him, his lungs burning with each short breath he took. Pain had begun to numb his hands, and all Zuko could do was fight off the darkness that threatened to shut him down.

"Zuko." Iroh whispered in horror.

Keeping an eye on the staggering princess, the old general kneeled down beside Zuko.

Placing a hand on his nephew's forehead, the former general almost recoiled in horror, at the steadily escaling fever that had seized the former prince. It had almost burned his hand, which meant that the fever was growing dangerous, an unfortunate side effect of the power Zuko had summoned from within him. Whilst Aang stayed back, stance and gaze trained on Azula, ready to strike if she so much as moved a step, Katara rushed forward. Almost surprised at the concern she herself had for her former enemy, Katara knelt down in front of the trembling firebender, who now leaned heavily on his ever-concerned Uncle. Hating himself for this growing weakness, Zuko looked up, bleary-eyed, into the shining eyes of his savior.

"You're gonna be fine...as soon as I can get some water, we'll try getting this fever down." Katara spoke in her strict, healer's voice.

Not bothering to reply, Zuko, with the help of his Uncle, began to stand up. Using his remaining chi to lower the heat of the fever, Zuko took a few tentative steps forward. Once the cave had stopped spinning around him, Zuko shook his head to clear his vision. Once he found he could move without fear of collapsing, Zuko turned to look at his concerned Uncle.

"Let's go." Zuko glared once more at Azula.

The group, glancing back all the time, began to run down the tunnel Aang had created. Moving as fast as they could, they ran in a single line down the dark pathway, constantly looking back to see if Azula was in pursuit.

"We have to find Sokka and Toph!" Aang spoke up, a few moments into their dash for freedom.

"I know, Aang. For now...let's just focus on getting out of here, alive, okay?" Katara gave a half-hearted smile to the boy who looked at her adoringly.

"That sounds like a plan." Iroh agreed, panting as he struggled to keep up, eyes on Zuko, who was mere feet in front of him.

Whilst Zuko stumbled as he ran, he willed himself to keep on going. After gaining freedom from his mark, he was determined not to die that day. His expression betraying nothing, he suddenly stopped, causing the other three to mimic his actions.

"Zuko...what is it?" Aang found it somewhat strange to be speaking peacefully with his former enemy.

"Heat...it's getting closer." Zuko's eyes widened.

Blue light suddenly filled the tunnel, and Aang turned around immediately, Katara following suit. The crackling of lightning drew ever closer, and Zuko felt his heart skip a beat.

* * *

Time began to slow down, as Zuko turned. The maniacal laugh of Azula filled the empty space, a sound which chilled them all to their very bones. Just as the lightning approached, time seemed to speed up once more, and Zuko turned round...

Just in time...

To see Iroh...

Collapse to the floor.


	3. Vengeful Fire

**I have been reading all of your angry reviews and laughing like an evil criminal mastermind. Pretty much all of you reviewers have been voicing your disapproval of the imminent character death. **

Here are a few of the...upset...reviews...

_Nooooooooooooooooo! Oh my goodness what happens to Iroh ahh the suspesnse is killer! **-**_**mirandaparra15**

_Holy shit! Now you've REALLY shaken things up, which is in a way good fo the fic but bad if Aang goes into the Avatar state and ends up dying.- _**NatNicole**

You_ kill him off for real and I'll send Zuko AND Toph after you!-_** Atarah Derek**

Mwahahahahahahahahahaha. **_*pathetic wheezing cough*_ **Blegh. Anyways. All the reviews for **Chapter 2** made me laugh alot. I will likely be doing updates **once **or maybe **twice **a week. I will be sorting out a update schedule. Well, it'll probably be like this:

**Mondays- **Fighting Free

**Tuesdays- **_Return to the Movies _(Avengers & Movies 2)

**Wednesdays- **Prince of Atlantis

**Thursdays-** _Various oneshots._

**Fridays- **New, upcoming Avengers fanfic entitled: **The Time Thief**

_(For questions on that fic, PM me)_

**Saturdays- **Possible new Avatar fanfiction set in Modern-day times.

**Sundays-** _Fighting Free _(possibly)

**That updating schedule is subject to change, of course. **

**Note: **I stressed over this chapter and re did it so many times and when I actually started the final one it was 01:16 am...

**Note 2: **When I finished this, it was 02:42 am.

**Note 3: **I am so fucking tired.

**Anyways, enjoy this chapter. Please do not kill me.**

**WARNING: **HAHAHAHAHA A CHARACTER YOU LOVE DIES

_*Gulps and hides in hater-proof bunker*_

**WARNING:** Said character dies of a very gruesome wound which you might not like the description of.

_*Prepares hater-proof armour*_

**WARNING:** Listening to Iroh's song, **_Brave Soldier Boy,_ **while reading this, may cause more tears.

_*Hands out tissues*_

* * *

As Iroh fell to the floor, everything seemed to slow down. Everything became muffled, and as ashamed Zuko was, he could not move, for he was frozen to the spot in horror, face paling dramatically as he saw the smoke from the lightning begin to fade away. However, once the former prince heard the sickening thud of a body dropping to the ground, everything sped up. In the midst of his horror, he could hear Katara's scream, hear the surprise and anger in her voice. It wasn't until he smelt the disgusting smell of burnt flesh, that he snapped into action. His entire body shaking, Zuko gingerly knelt down next to his Uncle.

Reaching out with trembling hands, Zuko found himself surpressing the urge to gag as he saw the wound.

The lightning strike had seared through flesh and muscle, traversing the entirety of the former General's back. The deep wound bled heavily, the blood so thick it appeared almost black. Through the blood, a sliver of white, broken in half, could be seen. This lightning bolt, so filled with hate and anger, had pierced flesh and bone, severing the spine in one fell strike. The gore was a horrific sight to see, even more so considering the soft smile, and gentle, closed eyes of a beloved man.

"Oh...oh no..." Katara's shaking hands covered her mouth when she moved closer.

"This...this is bad. This is so...so bad." Aang's face was pale.

"I...is he?" Katara's voice shook.

Swallowing, Zuko felt for a pulse. Although his heart had dropped the moment Iroh hit the floor, he had still filled himself with blind hope that his Uncle was still alive. That somehow, he had survived the surely fatal blow. This was the hope of a child, yet Zuko still clung to it. However, after a moment passed in sombre silence, tears began to roll down his face, dripping onto his trembling hands, which desperately continued to search for a pulse.

"Oh dear, Zuzu...is the traitor dead?" Azula's eyes glinted maniacally.

After a moment of quiet tears, ignoring the urges from his new companions to run, Zuko glared up at Azula. As his body began to tremble with anger, steam began to rise from his body, steadily heating the air in the narrow tunnel. With the walls showing hairline cracks from the near-sweltering heat, Aang used one desperate move to blast his way through the end of the tunnel, the noise overpowering the sound of rising steam. As the wall crumbled, it revealed a sight that, if only for a moment, stunned all who laid eyes upon it.

The group found themselves looking upon what could only be...the old Ba Sing Se. Huge, chandelier-like layers of crystals, hanging from the rough and jagged ceiling, illuminated the huge cavern below. A waterfall, flowing down from above, marked their escape, the roar of the water initially deafening to one's ears. The water from the glistening waterfall ran around a square, flat arena, marked with the green symbol of Ba Sing Se, now faded and cracked with age. Huge rock formations held up the ground, shadowing the ruins of a town in the four corners. These details, however, were lost on Zuko.

He had not taken his eyes off of Azula, and his fists were clenched, the air's temperature rising even more, causing even Azula to start sweating under the pressure of the intense heat. Whilst the former prince had begun to stand, Aang and Katara had begun making their way down makeshift stairs that the young Avatar had created with his bending skills. Tears still streamed down Katara's face, and Aang had not yet spoken a word, too shocked and angered to even voice his distress. As they touched on solid, tiled ground, Katara looked up, pale-faced, to the tunnel opening, where she could see Zuko's silhouette, slightly illuminated by the fire that had begun to form around his clenched fists.

"Zuko!" She called, her voice cracking. "We have...we have to get out of here!"

"The peasant is right, Zuko." Azula cackled. "You should run. Just like you always have."

With those words, Zuko finally snapped, using fire whips to seize Azula, drag her towards him, and fling her behind him, causing her body to fly past Katara and Aang with shocking speed, slamming and rolling across the ground with a sickening thump. The stunned princess barely had time to scramble to her feet before she turned to dodge a fireball sent her way. Zuko came charging down the stairs, firing blast after blast at his sibling. The person who destroyed the one person he ever truly cared about.

The...the _monster..._that had _murdered..._Iroh.

With tears still glistening on his face, Zuko blanked Katara and Aang, ignoring them, as he attacked Azula in a desperate rage. As his fluroscent orange flames collided with Azula's iridescent, blue fire, he took a moment to look at Azula. She showed no emotion, except for a small smirk tugging at her mouth, before jumping to the side to avoid a whip of fire, sending her own whip towards her brother.

"Zuko, please! She's not worth it!" Katara pleaded, wincing when the air became so hot it made it hard to breathe.

"We have to go!" Aang finally spoke up.

"I'll leave..." Zuko actually snarled, his expression almost animalistic. He pointed to Azula. "When that...that thing...is nothing..but ash."

As he turned away from Katara, Zuko ran towards Azula, his arm becoming wrapped in flames, which deepened in colour with every single step. The flames morphed, and extended from him, slowly engulfing his entire body. As he threw punches, Azula barely dodged, not even gaining enough time to parry the blows, or make a strike of her own. Each blast filled the cavern with a sickening red glow.

Aang watched in silence, feeling the fear engulfing him. He watched in fear, as the first blood was drawn, a burn emitting a screech of anger from Azula, as Zuko's flame-covered hands grazed her face, searing it...marking it. The young airbender realised that this...this was firebending at its worst. Firebending fueled by anger, and by hate. This was the power that had so many people bowing to the fire nation. A feared ability that even Azula seemed to be gaining fear of. Whilst the princess betrayed no emotion, her wide eyes indicated her fear and shock at her sibling's power.

Katara, however, was focused on Zuko, as she gingerly took steps forward. She could see from this, that he would surely overtax his body. If a mere few minutes of use to dispatch the Dai Li agents caused Zuko to fall to his knees, then this extended use, filled with rage and a vengeful desire, could destroy him. The young waterbending master could see one of Zuko's arms shaking under the strain of this rage-fueled fire.

* * *

Nothing else mattered.

Nothing else mattered, Zuko told himself.

Azula had murdered his Uncle..._**their**_Uncle, in cold blood. She had fired a lightning strike at the former general's back. A cowards move. She had laughed as Zuko knelt over Iroh's dead body. She had killed the only person he ever truly cared about, after their mother vanished from their lives. Iroh's death, although quick, meant his last, fleeting moments, were filled with unimaginable agony.

_And that, _Zuko told himself, _is why nothing else matters._

He jumped, and turned, performing a perfect roundhouse-kick to Azula's face, sending her skidding away from him, clutching her jaw as blood dripped from her lips, staining her once flawless armour. The princess, with eyes wide with shock, and hair unravelling, charged back, using her decreasing energy to use both fists, covered in flames, to strike Zuko in the chest, sending the enraged, exiled firebender to smash into a pillar, the rocks caving in with his weight. Laughing uproariously as Zuko slid to the floor, flames flickering, Azula suddenly shrieked as a guided, octopus-like tentacle of water, dragged her off, skidding and rolling, until she found herself back in the center of the arena, coughing and gagging as she threw up water, momentarily too stunned too move.

Katara, having shaken herself, had gathered the strength to intervene. At the rate the fight had been going, leaving splattered blood across once beautiful tiles, both firebenders would have ended up dead. And Katara was not having anyone else die on her today. Not Zuko, at least.

"Aang, keep an eye on her..." Katara glared at Azula as she knelt down in front of Zuko.

The former prince was now quiet, and was attempting to stand, grimacing as he did so. The pain etched on his face seemed to do nothing to dampen his determination to get to his feet. However, he did not get far. He barely made it halfway up before he collapsed, rather ungracefully, onto his behind. Katara waited until the blood-red flames finally flickered out, before reaching out to her former enemy. Leaning forward, she inspected the wounds on his chest. Two circular burns had seared through the thin clothing Zuko wore, and had left a severe burn, making Katara swallow.

* * *

Trembling with rage and exhaustion, Azula inspected her hands. Reaching through Zuko's blood-red flames in order to strike him, had left grotesque burns on her hands and forearms, almost welding her armour to her skin. Mercilessly ripping off the boiling hot metal, Azula glared down at the red and black burns that would no doubt scar her once perfect skin. She could only imagine what the burn on her right cheek looked like. Zuko's animalistic attacks had shocked her to the core- there was no style. Just blind blasts, not focusing on any stances or moves, just lashing out with everything he had.

In all honesty, she did get why he was so...so _infuriated. _She had, after all, killed the only person, besides their mother, that had cared for him. Whilst Azula did not regret her actions, knowing the sacrifice of her traitorous uncle would mean one less enemy for the Fire Nation, she did feel her heart skip a beat when the bolt had made contact.

Shaking off any lingering sentimental feelings, Azula kept her eyes on the Avatar, who had his staff aimed at her, anger etched onto his youthful face. Her eyes momentarily glanced at the water tribe peasant, who was desperately trying to heal Azula's useless excuse of a brother. If she struck the girl, she risked killing Zuko. Whilst she had wished for Iroh to die, Azula was to bring her brother back home. Alive. So, Azula theorized, he could be tortured for his insolence. However, if she struck the Avatar, Zuko would, no doubt, protect the boy as well, giving his sudden love for the two imbeciles. However, the lightning would render Zuko immobile. That would ensure his capture, no matter what the Avatar and his Waterbender threw at her. She would be able to fend them off, seize Zuko, and vanish into the shadows.

Smirking, Azula slowly rose to her feet. Aang took a step forward, glaring at the murderer.

* * *

Katara swallowed. As her water-encased hands healed Zuko's burns, she watched worriedly as his glazed-over eyes stared blankly up at her, now devoid of any emotion, save for the single tear which rolled down his face. Such an emotionless expression was so unlike her former enemy, that Katara's worry grew. Whilst for now, she could heal the burns, she would need more time to repair the broken ribs, time that right now, they did not have. With each moment, the burns shrank, but the fever still rose in Zuko, a testament to the unholy power of the blood red flames.

* * *

Azula concentrated hard, and felt the spark within her. Blue sparks began to visibly come off of her, and she deflected the rocks Aang sent flying her way. Building up strength, she knocked the boy off of his feet with a blast of blue flame, causing his staff to roll off to the side. Gracefully avoiding a shower of ice daggers, Azula continued concentrating on building up her inner chi. When she finally gathered the strength, she sent an even more powerful blast of lightning towards a stunned, half conscious Aang.

With a sinister grin, Azula felt as if she were finally going to win.

Just as the lightning came within mere feet of the half conscious young Avatar, Zuko found the strength to get to his feet. Pushing Katara aside roughly, the former prince ran, until he came to a stop, standing defiantly in front of Aang.

Azula's lip curled. She licked her lips, anticipating her victory.

Breathing out slowly, body shaking and threatening to collapse, Zuko made a defensive stance, with one arm bent at his side, and the other in front of him, palm facing towards the approaching bolt of lightning, which shone brightly in the dimming cavern.

The lightning grew closer...

And closer still.

The tension in the air was almost tangible as the lightning roared towards the injured prince, who stood over a young boy who, only a day ago, had been his mortal enemy.

Katara's voice was drowned out as the lightning...

The same power that had killed Iroh...

Made contact with Zuko's trembling hand.


	4. Fateful Lightning

**You readers continue to amaze me. We had 10 reviews for the last chapter within 17 hours of the chapter being posted, and the number has risen to 12 reviews. Thank you so much for the support!**

I am already theorizing a sequel which could take place after Book 3. A short one, entitled: _'The Quest for Ursa' _in which they find Zuko's mother. That is still just a dim lightbulb at the moment.

_I am aware you are all upset that I killed Iroh. He was one of my favourite characters. However, I felt it would give the group some kind of motivation, like the 'death' of Coulson motivated and inspired the Avengers._

**This was rather hard to write, considering I had to consider the characters of Sokka and Toph. In this, the Earth King and his bear have already been taken to some base Sokka and Toph found. They are coming back for Aang and Katara.**

_How will Sokka react to the newest addition to the group?  
_

_What will Toph say?_

**Read on to find out, apologies for the short chapter, I needed to get this bit done ~**

I will update this weekend also to make up for the short chapter ~

* * *

Zuko knew that Azula expected this bolt of lightning to take him out. He knew she expected him to protect Aang, that she had anticipated his reaction to her strike towards the Avatar. She had been right in that respect, but what Azula hadn't even considered was Zuko channeling the lightning, and deflecting it back. Zuko had the advantage of surprise with him, and he was determined to use that. The cost of channeling the lightning would be taxing on his body, but this would prove to both sides of the fight where he now stood. As he watched the lightning crossing the distance between Azula and himself, Zuko swallowed. If not for Iroh, this lightning would be a death sentence.

In fact, if not for Iroh, Zuko would not have even considered changing his choice of side in the war. If not for his Uncle, Zuko realised, he would have been too deep down a dark path long ago. He owed so much to Iroh, and he would...never be able to repay him.

Shaking his head, Zuko smirked slightly, and cleared his head.

* * *

As the lightning made contact with Zuko's outstretched hand, Azula's eyes widened. Instead of the lightning scorching her brother, instead of making him writhe in absolute agony, the lightning seemed to envelop his body. As Zuko made small movements to keep the lightning contained, Azula's heart stopped, for just a single moment. She had not anticipated her brother having the knowledge to redirect lightning, had not expected him to have the strength to do so. It was when she saw the lightning in his very eyes, that she realised her mistake of not striking him as soon as he turned his back on her.

* * *

Katara and Aang were silent, and their jaws dropped, as Zuko turned violently, and sent the lightning roaring back towards Azula, pouring even more energy into it than the pyschotic princes originally had. The bright, fluroscent blue of the lightning contrasted with the dim glow of the cavern, and the powerful energy almost blinded Azula as it soared towards her, with such force that, even metres away, the blast began pushing her back. She barely had time to look at her brother's face...before everything vanished in a cloud of white, sparks flying as Azula blocked the lightning. Her scream of pain pierced the air, and her silhouette, illuminated by the sapphire blue sparks, finally fell to the floor.

As he looked up at Zuko, Aang felt a sense of awe. The power to redirect lightning was taxing, but to add fuel to the fire, and take down Azula, the proclaimed fire-bending prodigy, he could not help but see that his former enemy had strength beyond that of his maniac of a sister. Whilst it did, admittedly, scare him, he now had proof that Zuko had finally chosen the right side in this war. He was about to get up to voice his gratitude, but Aang found himself watching in horror as Zuko crumpled to a heap on the ground, curling up on his side, as he finally gave in to the pain coursing through his body.

Speechless, Katara rushed over, stumbling as she skidded on the ground, and knelt next to her former greatest enemy. His face was a sickening milky white, and sweat beaded on his forehead. His shaking hands were clenched over his heart, as he shook with sheer agony. His eyes were squeezed shut in an attempt to will away the pain.

Just as Katara gingerly reached out to Zuko, the former prince's eyes widened suddenly, and he began gasping for breath, clawing at his chest as he desperately tried to take in oxygen. The sudden actions shocked Katara for a moment, but she soon regained her level head, and turned Zuko onto his back, noting that his eyes closed once more, his breath coming ever faster, short, rasping breaths.

"Katara...what's...what's wrong with him?" Aang asked fearfully.

"I..." Katara swallowed. "It's a heart attack...I've never seen one happening before."

Katara tried using her healing to alleviate the pain, but all her efforts were fruitless.

"Why is he-" Aang's eyes widened. "The...the lightning." he swallowed nervously. "Can you save him?"

"I don't know, Aang...I just..." Katara's expression suddenly hardened.

"Katara?" Aang's voice was quiet.

"No, I will. I will save him." Katara glared over at Azula's body.

Which lay...

Motionless...

And corpse-like.


	5. Rising Fever

**I actually can't believe how well this is doing. We are averaging around 8-10 reviews per chapter so far, and I haven't seen such success since my Avengers fic 'Avengers and Videogames'. I am so so happy so many ATLA fans are enjoying this! Thanks for the support thus far!**

Sorry the previous chapter was so short, it was just one section I had to get out of the way. Still, we got 6 reviews, and a new one for chapter 1. I am very happy you are all enjoying reading this. I hope it carries on for a long time!

_I am thinking of doing a Avatar fanfic where the series is set in Modern-day. Same characters, but modern era. How d'you all feel about that?_

**Let me know in your review of this chapter ~**

BEFORE we start, I thought I would share the story stats, to show just how amazing you ALL are!

**Total views thus far: **1805

**Total visitors thus far: **1398

**Total favourites: **23

**Total follows: **47

**Reviews: **36

**We have had people viewing this story from: **United States, United Kingdom, Australia, Canada, Germany, Malaysia, New Zealand, the Netherlands, Singapore, Greece, Belgium, Ireland, the Philippines, Mexico, Honduras, France, Brazil, Venezuela, Finland, Norway, Romania, Oman, Iceland, Dominican Revar, Costa Rica, Ecuador, Slovenia, Ukraine, South Africa, Macedonia, Portugal, Lebanon, Chile, Hungary, Indonesia, Denmark, Austria, Republic of Korea, Estonia, Poland, Japan, Paraguay, Latvia, Barbados, China, Sweden, Egypt, Belarus, Turkey, India, Spain, and Belize.

**So we have had readers from a total of 52 countries! **

_As someone who is working on an original novel, writing fanstories like this help me gain confidence as an author. I really appreciate the support, and I know I am gushing, but really, as someone who hopes to one day publish an original work, getting feedback for my fanstories helps me have confidence in myself as an author, so thank you everyone._

**Warning: **ZUKO DIES. No, I am joking. He doesn't die. I'm sorry, that was mean. Anyways, the real warning is that the initial buildup will be slow, with Zuko recovering, his interactions with the group, and the various reactions to him joining the group. I could see this being 30+ chapters, especially if this carries on through the post-war world, and the quest for Zuko's mother. I also plan on filling in the weeks before season 3's events.

**Seriously, no one dies this chapter. **

_Enjoy your death free chapter, it is short, but another chapter will be up in a few days, maybe less ~_

* * *

Considering that, only an hour ago, Zuko was Aang's enemy, it was somewhat horrifying to see the state the former prince was in now. He had never seen anyone suffer before, not like Zuko had. When he was gasping for breath, and writhing in agony, he could not bring himself to watch. Even when Katara began to desperately try and stop the attack, using her water to help regulate the flow of blood, he could not watch. Perhaps it was his conflicted feelings towards Zuko that still remained. The former enemy had chased them halfway around the world, attacked Katara and Sokka's village, and no doubt injured many in his so called 'quest' to regain his honour. And yet, half an hour ago, he had fought with them, to protect them. Half an hour ago, Zuko was no longer the enemy, or even his usual self. He had been like an animal on a rampage. Then, he had collapsed, tears rolling down his face, shocking and uncharacteristic. Aang knew that now, he could learn to trust Zuko, but it was hard to forget the wrongs he had committed.

"Aang." Katara spoke up, startling the young Avatar out of his thoughts.

"Is he..." Aang turned round.

"I couldn't stop the attack, Aang. But..." Katara swallowed. "Using the water in...in his blood...I was able to slow down...his heartbeat. I managed to...save him."

"Katara, you're incredible...I wish I could use my waterbending...like that." Aang tried to cheer Katara up.

It was clear that Zuko had confessed something to Katara, and that was affecting her so greatly now. Also, the death of the kindhearted, loving, former General, Iroh, had shaken them all. Aang had been barely able to register what had happened, and only when Zuko struck Azula, did the full situation come crashing down on him. Katara...her horrified scream...it still echoed in his ears.

He doubted he would ever be able to forget...

That horrifying sound...

Of someone he loved...

Heartbroken.

* * *

In so little time, Zuko's entire destiny had changed. He had come to face with temptation, and had, instead, chosen the right path, the one his Uncle had been urging him to take for so long. His Uncle...

Iroh had been more of a father to him than Ozai ever had, and ever would be. He treated the young prince with respect and love, never once shouting back when Zuko spoke out of line, or spoke harshly to his uncle. Iroh had spent countless hours teaching Zuko everything he knew, from the basic techniques, to his own signature moves. They had shared birthdays on the boat, fought alongside each other, and formed a bond that would never break, even in death.

Death.

Now that Iroh was dead, keeping on the right path would be excruciatingly difficult for Zuko. He no longer had his father figure to guide him, to help him, to teach him. But, if he wished to honour his uncle, and gain his own honour back, Zuko would have to struggle along this path, no matter how long it took him, or how many hardships would develop.

"Zuko..." a voice...Katara...interrupted the former prince's thoughts. "Can you...can you hear me?"

"Katara, are you sure he's...not...y'know..." another voice, Aang, whispered.

"I'm not...dead...brat." Zuko spoke irritably, his voice barely audible, pain tangible in his voice as he strained to talk.

"Oh thank goodness!" Katara wrapped her arms around him enthusiastically.

As much as he appreciated the gesture, Zuko could not help but cry out at the new pain it caused him, his lungs straining against broken and bruised ribs, the sweet gesture unfortunately aggravating the injuries he had...developed. He tried to form words, but instead, all that came out was a strangled, choking noise, one that made Katara loosen her grip immediately.

"I'm so sorry Zuko, I didn't think!" Katara stuttered, immediately laying him back down again, using rolled up material from her belt as a makeshift headcushion.

"Yeah...you really...didn't." Zuko raised an eyebrow, before grimacing.

He hated how weak he must appear, he detested the state he was in, and the emotions he was displaying before the two younger benders. However, even he could not deny his current state. He had not felt so weak since...since the day he got his scar. He could barely move, and was pretty sure he could expect smaller attacks...he had been told it was common amongst those who had experienced heart attacks. His Uncle had taught him that, taught him so many things. And...

Zuko's eyes snapped open again, and he arched his back as another wave of pain coursed through his body.

* * *

As Zuko began writhing in pain again, Aang cast his gaze down to the ground. He had actually come to like Zuko in a short space of time, and he knew...that Katara did too. It was hard to see anyone in such pain.

"Aang, it's just...an after-effect of the attack...don't worry." Katara looked up momentarily, before returning to placing water-encased hands above Zuko's heart, resting on still tender skin.

Just as Katara was almost done soothing the firebender, they felt a tremor echo throughout the cavern, and heard shouts, from voices they did not recognize. Swallowing nervously, Aang cast his gaze to Azula...who still had not moved. He could not tell if she still breathed, but at the current moment, he could not bring himself to worry about the fire nation princess. The person who had murdered a sweet, innocent old man.

"Dai Li." Katara swallowed. She placed her hand on Zuko's forehead, trying to rouse him, but she gasped and withdrew her hand, when she felt how hot his skin was, without the protection of her healing water. "We need to get out of here, Aang, but...I think we both know Zuko won't be getting up...anytime soon."

"I can see that..." Aang swallowed, before standing up.

His eyes scanned the caverns, looking for any kind of escape route. Just as he felt his hope leaving him, his eyes focused on the waterfall, and immediately, new energy filled him. The waterfall was flowing from somewhere, and no doubt, it was their way of escape.

"Katara, the waterfall! We can bend our way out!" Aang spoke enthusiastically.

"Aang, you're a genius!" Katara cried.

"Not so loud..." Zuko complained.

"Ah...sorry." Katara grimaced at how ill the former exiled prince looked.

"S...okay." Zuko was clearly fighting returning to unconsciousness, but, after a moment, he finally gave in.

As his body relaxed, Katara heaved a sigh of relief.

"It'll be better to move him...while he's out." Katara nodded to Aang, who immediately brightened.

"They're in here!" a Dai Li agent shouted, standing at the entrance to the cavern.

"You get Zuko over to the waterfall. I'll watch your back!" Aang made an earthbending stance, legs spread wide, and arms facing the Dai Li agent, whose eyes widened.

"Thanks, Aang. Be careful." Katara warned.

Hauling Zuko's less injured arm, his right, over her shoulder, Katara grimaced. Despite how slim he looked, the firebender actually weighed a substantial amount. Sighing heavily, Katara held onto him tight, before manipulating the water to help her rise to her feet, before forming a wave, which gradually lifted her higher off of the ground. After a moment, the wave propelled her and Zuko forwards, surprisingly delicately in missing Azula's body. Closing her eyes for a single moment, Katara allowed herself to descend, still holding as tight a grip she could on Zuko. Once her feet sunk into the water, she called back to Aang, who was darting about, furiously deflecting any blows sent his way.

"Aang, we need to go!" Katara called, grimacing as she felt Zuko's fever growing steadily higher.

"Just a second!" Aang deflected a wall of earth sent his way.

"Aang!" Katara yelled again.

Finally turning around, Aang crossed the distance between them with one cleverly placed airbending blast. He leapt into the air, and used his bending to join Katara at the top of her water spiral. As they rose higher and higher, the huge boulders came ever closer, the Dai Li fighting until the last second. They barely dodged, but, finally, after an agonizing few moments...

They...

Escaped.


	6. Remembering Iroh

**Hello everyone! I am sorry for the filler-ish chapter last time, but it had to be done. One reviewer for last chapter worried about the amount of chapters, since 6 or 7 chapters have gone on one episode. Now, we are going off the canon events. Things will be different now. But since no one else is worried how many chapters will be spent on an episode, I am not worrying too much.**

_Also, I don't want to rush this fic, or rush the pairings I have chosen._

**You can expect the story to pick up in chapter 8 or 9. I want to explore character dynamics.**

_To the reviewer who expressed concern about the chapters being spent on one episode: It's fanfiction. An author can choose however many chapters to bring to life the material. I can add details, or take them away. I can extend the story of an episode, or shorten it. _

I had one reviewer who is very conflicted about this fanfic, considering I have killed off a fan favourite character. To perhaps ease the sadness, when it is possible, and appropriate, I will do flashbacks for Zuko, just so you see Iroh at some points during the fic, despite him being gone.

_Or...perhaps...there might be some Spirit World mojo..._

_Maybe he's not dead..._

We will see...

**Ahem. Anyways, I am also publishing another Avatar fanfic, set after the Sozin's comet finale of Book 3. It's about Zuko recovering from Azula's lightning strike. I always found it weird how he recovered so quickly, because it took Aang, the Avatar, weeks to heal from his injury, even with Spirit Water. So I am doing my own version, and it will be called:**

'Aftermath of War'

_Please support this new fic as you have supported Fighting Free! Should be posted tomorrow, keep an eye on my profile!_

**Also, I want to post a reply to this review from 'Hithereperson', their review is as follows:**

_I'm sorry. This story is so so good, one of the best I've ever read, but I cannot bring myself to look past the fact that Iroh's dead. I keep telling myself "This story is great, give the story its dues," then another part of me screams "THEY FRICKAFRACKIN KILLED IROH!" I am such a picky human being. :/_

I know alot of you readers likely feel this way, so I want to first thank this person for saying this is one of the best fics they've read. But, I know. Iroh was one of my top 3 characters in the show, and I felt he should have had so much more screentime in the finale. Anyways, '_THEY FRICKAFRACKIN KILLED IROH'_

I know, I killed him. But, I really regret killing him, despite the paths it has opened up in the storyline, so you never know. I am not making promises, as it is very unlikely that Iroh will return, but I wouldn't completely rule it out. For now, Iroh is dead. I am sorry guys, for killing him.

**Anyways, onward with a new chapter of 'Fighting Free' ~**

_Yes, this is kind of a recap, but I wanted to portray Sokka and Toph's reactions. I hope their reactions are adequate and in character. Things begin picking up next chapter. And no more cliffhangers for a while, I promise!_

* * *

After what seemed like an age, Aang, Katara, and their new ally, emerged from the underground utopia of Old Ba Sing Se. The waterfall had been flowing from a deep pool in the Palace's gardens, and so they emerged as quietly as possible, the small wave of water gently depositing them at the pool's banks. Both the young Avatar and his friend were breathless, still not quite able to register the events of the past few hours. In such a short amount of time, their enemy had become their ally, and he had saved Aang from a painful fate. They had seen him as a normal teenager, as a fighter, and as a vengeful dragon. He had gone from despicable, to almost admirable in their eyes. It seemed a shame that, now that they had begun to make amends, that said former enemy, was currently lying unconscious on the soft ground, silent.

"Aang..." Katara started. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Katara. Just shocked...I guess." Aang offered a smile.

"That makes two of us." Katara glanced to the almost comatose Zuko.

"Sokka said he was taking the Earth King and Bosco to some safe place. He'll...be back soon." Aang spoke reassuringly.

"Alright. Well, they need to hurry! The Dai Li will be behind us any minute now!" Katara stressed, before going to kneel down beside Zuko.

As she continued to heal her former enemy's wounds, Katara looked down at Zuko's now unscarred face. She had thought him handsome before, but now that he was no longer their enemy, and he now no longer had his scar, he seemed even more...how would one word it? Beautiful was one word, but Katara felt somewhat awkward thinking of the young firebender's good looks, considering she was supposed to be concentrating on healing him. Almost as if reminding Katara of her current task, Zuko unconsciously groaned as the healing water struck too deep, causing Katara to retract her hands immediately.

"Katara, I'm blocking the waterfall...but..." Aang swallowed, breaking the awkward silence.

"I know...you can't hold them off forever." Katara bit her lip.

Going back to healing, the young master waterbender swallowed. Without the spirit water from the North Pole, the lightning's effects would take a substantial amount of time to heal. Whilst she could partially mend the broken bones, she knew it was also important to allow for some natural healing, so the body would not be overwhelmed by the sudden change in condition. Also, she could only help soothe the firebender if he suffered another mild attack- she was not yet so skilled in healing to heal major internal injuries. Katara knew she would have to change that, but she could only hope the attacks would fade in time. Just as she moved to heal the final three broken ribs, her ears picked up a familiar sound.

"APPA!"

Aang's joyful cry confirmed what Katara had just heard. Momentarily moving to check Zuko, she bit her lip worriedly, for the fever refused to budge, despite all of her healing. She could only hope Sokka had found a hideout near some kind of water source, otherwise Zuko might not make it. Even for a firebender, a temperature too high could prove fatal. Swallowing, Katara moved until she had Zuko in her arms, ready to move him at a moment's notice. Wondering over what to say to her brother, she looked up upon hearing footsteps, and the soft sound of Appa touching down on the ground.

"Katara! You're okay!" Sokka stopped dead upon seeing an unconscious Zuko in her arms. "Is...is he..."

"No, he's alive. But...he's not doing well, Sokka. I tried to heal him, but-" Katara started.

"Where's Iroh?" Sokka asked, a feeling of dread pooling in his stomach.

"Yeah, where is that old guy?" Toph found her way over.

"Azula." Aang muttered darkly, still blocking the waterfall. "Azula killed Iroh."

A moment passed in horrified silence, as Sokka and Toph took in what Aang had just said. Despite all their encounters with Zuko, they had always found his Uncle to be a kind and gentle soul, despite his reputation as the 'Dragon of the West'.

"How...how did she?" Toph asked.

"Lightning." Katara swallowed. "From behind."

"Oh man..." Sokka placed a hand over his face, trying to calm his breathing.

"I'm gonna kill that pampered princess." Toph stomped on the ground, causing it to shake slightly.

"Zuko already took care of that." Katara looked up.

"What?" Sokka's eyes widened. "He killed her? His sister?"

"You should have seen him, Sokka. He was so, so angry. That doesn't even cover it. He just...went for Azula, with all his firepower. It was like a spirit had possessed him...he was terrifying." Aang looked Sokka in the eye.

"But..he didn't hurt either of you?" Sokka frowned.

"No...why would he?" Katara raised an eyebrow.

"Well, he has chased us halfway round the world." Sokka pointed out.

"Snoozles has a point." Toph spoke quietly.

"Guys, we need to talk about this all later. The Dai Li are gonna break through any minute!" Aang gritted his teeth, hands spread over the water in the pool, fighting to hold the Dai Li back.

"Right..." Sokka looked down at Zuko, who looked like..._(pardon the pun)_ death warmed up. "I'll get the story later, sis. But...can we trust him?"

"Yes." Katara answered without hesitation. "Yes we can."

Sokka looked uncertain, but a sudden eruption of water from the pool caused him to accept the situation for the moment. He, along with the help of Katara, was able to get Zuko up on Appa, lying down in the saddle. Whilst Katara busied herself with organizing something for the injured prince to rest his head on, Sokka helped Toph get onto the flying bison, shaking his head when she protested against being carried. It took a moment, but once they were all on, Sokka got his hands on the reins, before turning back to Aang, who was trying to stop the Dai Li from breaking through.

"Aang, come on! We need to go!" Sokka yelled.

"Just a second!" Aang sent a gentle breeze of cold air to the water, freezing it instantly.

Once the pool was beginning to freeze over, Aang leapt up, and landed delicately on Appa's saddle. As soon as Aang was sat down, Sokka turned to face forwards, hands tightening on Appa's reins.

"Yip yip!" he cried urgently.

Groaning at the extra passenger, Appa reluctantly began to rise into the air, feet moving to manipulate their course through the sky. As the bison rose up, the Dai Li finally broke out, emerging in the frozen pond, agents pouring out of the opening like ants. With faces like thunder, they sent all their energy in the form of boulders barrelling towards the group, soaring through the sky. Whilst Appa was able to dodge, it made the tension in the air that more palpable. Just as one rock grazed Appa's foot, the gang flew out of sight, flying into the horizon, where the moon was beginning to rise.

* * *

Several minutes into the journey, Sokka finally spoke up, trusting Appa to take them to their safe haven. He looked over at Zuko, who had not even stirred since Sokka first laid eyes on him. Frowning at Aang and Katara's trust of the enemy, Sokka finally brought up his courage to ask what had happened. He could not imagine the pain Zuko must have felt, or fathom why Katara had healed his scar, but he would not get the answers until he asked.

"Katara...Aang...I want you to tell me everything that happened." Sokka spoke up.

"Well..." Katara swallowed. "When I was imprisoned in that cave with Zuko, things were, of course, tense at first. But then...we started talking. Zuko actually spoke to me as if he viewed me as a friend, which still surprises me. He...he told me, Sokka. He told me his Uncle had made him realise, that he controlled his own destiny. That was when he brought up his scar. He said he would determine his own destiny, even if he could never be rid of his mark."

"And that's when you offered to..." Sokka's eyes widened.

"Yes. Tha was when I offered to heal him." Katara nodded, keeping a close eye on Zuko. "At first, he refused. He told me...he believed he didn't deserve it."

"Well, he's not wrong there." Toph spoke up for the first time since they were all reunited. "He did chase you guys halfway round the world."

"Exactly!" Sokka agreed.

"Sokka!" Katara scolded. "Will you let me finish?"

"Okay, okay, sorry." Sokka raised his hands in surrender.

"As I was saying-" Katara glared at Sokka. "He refused. I knew something had changed in him, so I asked if he regretted what he had done, to us. He looked a bit shocked, but he spoke to me so sincerely, and apologized for everything. He assured me he regretted the choices he had made. We made a mutual agreement...I would not forget what he did..."

Sokka nodded, approving.

"...but I would forgive him." Katara concluded.

"Forgive him?" Sokka's voice rose. "Katara, he captured you! He captured you to lure in Aang!"

"We know that, Sokka." Aang muttered.

"Sokka, don't you see? It means we have another person on our side! There's one less fire nation person to fight!" Katara protested.

"This is Zuko we're talking about!" Sokka fumed. He felt sorry for the guy, he looked pretty beaten up, but Zuko had once captured his sister!

"Katara." Aang remained calm. "Maybe you should finish the story. Sokka'll understand."

"I doubt it." the water tribe warrior muttered.

"Thank you." Katara rolled her eyes. "So, when he apologized, he accepted my offer. I healed him, and then Aang and...Iroh..." she swallowed. "Arrived to break us out. Iroh...he...he looked so happy, for Zuko. I was happy for them. Aang wasn't so trusting...at first."

"Always be wary of the enemy." Sokka nodded.

"I'd already forgiven him, Sokka, so Zuko was no longer the enemy. Anyway, it wasn't long before Azula..." Katara's voice was laced with venom. "She showed up, with the Dai Li. And...for some reason, Zuko went berserk. With this red flame, he was just...taking the Dai Li out, like they were nothing."

"That's...pretty cool." Toph admitted.

"It was pretty awesome." Aang smiled sadly, knowing what was to come.

"So Iroh started fighting, while Aang started tunneling a way out. Once it was long enough, we decided it was time to go. Azula was almost out of it, she had a hard time keeping up with Zuko." Katara continued. "Zuko nearly went out of it himself- the chi he used to generate those flames took alot out of him. So, we decided to make a run for it..."

Sensing Katara was likely to get too upset before she described the details of Iroh's untimely passing, Aang took up the narration.

"It was stupid to turn our backs on Azula." Aang admitted. "If we hadn't..." he swallowed. "Azula struck General Iroh down with her lightning. It killed him...it killed him straight away. It...the amount of blood...it was horrible, Sokka, Toph. You could see his spine...the lightning just...severed it."

Sokka was turning a vague shade of green, and Toph was gagging, surprising for her, considering the tough front she put on. Katara was beginning to cry.

"Zuko knelt down to see...if he was alive...but he wasn't. He just sat there for a second, while Azula laughed at him...and then..." Aang looked up. "I've never seen him cry before. And then...Zuko just went crazy. He was attacking Azula with everything he had- I've never seen firebending fueled by such hate before. It was...the fight was horrible to watch. We couldn't help. We couldn't even get close. It was like Zuko had been possessed by one of the vengeful spirits..."

Sokka and Toph listened in utter silence, awed by the story Aang and Katara were relaying to them.

"He was attacking like an animal. There was no style to it, just blind attacks, he was lashing out. Azula managed to knock him out for a bit...which...nearly burned her arms to...a crisp. While Katara was healing Zuko, Azula shot lightning towards me..." Aang carried on.

"She did what?!" Sokka shrieked.

"Calm down, Snoozles. Aang's still here." Toph was surprisingly calm.

"I know!" Sokka protested.

"Zuko protected me." Aang spoke louder.

"He...he did?" Sokka became calmer.

"He redirected the lightning, which...killed Azula. He overpowered her. Zuko saved my life." Aang smiled sadly. "Then...he just collapsed. I haven't seen anyone in such pain before, even with the injured warriors we saw at the North Pole. Katara said it was a heart attack...a side effect of re-directing the lightning...because before, Zuko was already ready to collapse. And...well...we were able to escape up the waterfall...and then...you guys found us."

There was another pause, a silent moment, save for Appa's loud breathing. Sokka looked over at the incapacitated firebender as he took in the events that Katara and Aang had just relayed to him. Before today, he just saw Zuko as the enemy. A total jerk who had chased them since Aang first returned to the world. And now...he found...some kind of respect kindling within him. Whilst Sokka knew it would take him a while to fully trust Zuko, he felt, that, after what Katara and Aang had told him, he could...learn to trust the exiled prince.

Even if it was going to be difficult.

Whilst the others remained silent, Toph, too, was lost in her own thoughts. While she did not know what any of her companions looked like, she had felt at ease around Iroh, even though she hadn't spoken to him much. The old, retired general had a calm aura about him, and he spoke gently, with wisdom and kindness. He had never been disheartened by his nephew's harsh words, and he had treated Toph like a friend. To realize she would never speak to him again, never hear his laugh, or taste his beloved tea again, Toph found herself crying silently, a few tears rolling down her face.

It shocked her, to hear some soft cries coming from her friends too...

While the journey continued, the group mourned Iroh in sombre silence.


	7. Anger at Helplessness

**I am so very pleased with the support that this story has, and the newfound support for 'Aftermath of War', my new Avatar fanfiction. However, I do have other stories in the works. **

For those who haven't caught up on 'Aftermath of War', here is the list of possible upcoming fanfictions from me:

**Painted Memories: **_Whilst tidying the gang's hideout on Ember Island, Katara comes across an old painting, which shows a radiant young Zuko, smiling and unscarred. Upon presenting Zuko with the painting, the group are horrified at his reaction. After a breakdown, Zuko finally tells the group how he got his scar._

**Civil War: **_In modern day, the cultures behind bending have all but faded, only preserved in the most rural of areas. The art of bending has become less of an art, and more of an abused power. The benders and non-benders are on the brink of world war. If the Avatar cannot stop them, the world may fall into the dark ages once more._

**The Quest for Ursa: **_After the war has ended, and peace beginning to heal the world, Zuko can finally focus on finding the one person in his life he is missing. His mother, Ursa, is thought to be lost, but the new firelord is not so convinced._

**Memories Resurfacing: **_During a fight with Aang, in a futile attempt to convince the young Avatar that killing Ozai is the only way to end the war for good, painful memories are brought up. In an attempt to convince Aang that Ozai is made of pure evil, he is forced to tell the group the story he has been hiding…the story of how he got his scar. _**(variation of 'painted memories')**

**Out of Balance: **_Whilst Aang is dying, from Azula's lightning strike, he enters the Avatar state, and bequeaths his responsibility as Avatar to a reformed Zuko. With the cycle thrown out of balance, do those on the right side of the war still stand a chance of winning? After so many years chasing the Avatar, can Zuko live up to the legend?_

Let me know which of those ideas you are most interested in, my dear readers. Those who reviewed 'Aftermath of War' seemed to express interest in **'Out of Balance'**, a fic which I also enjoyed the idea of most. Anyways, yeah, let me know your thoughts.

_Also, with pairings...we shall see :D_

**I hear I made a reviewer or two cry with the previous chapter, 'Remembering Iroh'. I must admit, that was a depressing chapter, even by my standards. I hope to cheer things up soon ^_^**

Before we begin, I humbly request that those who have not read my latest fic 'Aftermath of War' please give it a chance!

**Enjoy another death-free chapter ~**

_It is short, because I was running out of inspiration ~_

It is short, because now that the first part is out of the way, we can move on with the events of Book 3. I had to get this section out of the way. Things will pick up next chapter, and I hope you all look forward to it ~

**Carry on...**

* * *

It had been three days since the group reunited with the Earth King & Bosco at their new hideout, a large cave overlooking a small island, not far from the Earth Kingdom shores. Covered in a beautiful forest, it was an adequate hiding place...for the time being. In the three days since they had arrived at their new 'home', the group had grown concerned when Zuko, by the third day, had not yet even stirred. He simply lay still, and quiet, the only sounds coming from him being his laboured breathing. Katara had spent hours sitting by his side, waiting for him to wake up. As he slept, she would sometimes run her fingers through his hair, or stroke his now-unblemished face, in an attempt to soothe him as he slept.

"Is he awake yet?" Sokka asked quietly.

"No." Katara said mournfully. "He hasn't even moved."

"He'll be okay, Katara. If there's one thing I know about Zuko, he's stubborn." Sokka grinned.

"...thanks, Sokka." Katara sighed. "I mean...his fever broke... but I'm almost done with my healing...he should've woken up by now."

"Quit your worrying, Katara. The jerkbender will be fine." Sokka smirked.

"...Jerkbender?"

Sokka's jaw dropped. Of course, that was when Zuko had decided to wake up. The fire nation prince had impeccable timing, as usual.

"Heyyyyy...good to see you back in the land of the living." Sokka sat down.

"Thanks...I think." Zuko frowned.

"How are you feeling?" Katara asked calmly.

"Surprisingly well." Zuko's expression brightened, before returning to his usual stoic appearance.

"That's good." Katara smiled.

A moment of silence passed, before Sokka decided to take his leave, calling out to Aang as he wandered out of the cave. Once the water tribe boy had left, Zuko attempted sitting up, grimacing as he felt his arms shaking. Going into mother hen mode, Katara got an arm round the prince, and helped him sit up, leaning his back against the cave wall, a blanket still covering him, from the waist down. A slight shiver went down Zuko's spine, and he looked down in surprise, to see he had no shirt on. Somewhat amused, he looked over at Katara, pulling up the blanket to cover his torso. Noting the embarassment, Katara wandered off, before returning with his shirt he had worn in Ba Sing Se, expertly mended, to appear as if new. Handing it over, Katara nodded, before going to pick up her waterskin.

When Katara turned round, Zuko, stubborn as he was, was struggling to his feet.

"Careful!" Katara scolded, dashing over to steady him.

"I'm fine...Katara." Zuko insisted, although he was still paler than was normal.

"You've been asleep for 3 days!" Katara protested. "I just finished healing you. Shouldn't you be taking things slowly?"

"Three days?" Zuko looked shocked.

"Yeah, three days. Which is why-" Katara stopped at the look on Zuko's face.

Instantly, she knew what he was thinking about..._who _he was thinking about.

"Are you ok?" Katara asked quietly.

"I'm fine." Zuko gritted his teeth, before shakily walking out of the cave.

Immediately, he headed into the forest, ignoring the concerns of the group. Despite Aang calling his name, Zuko did not turn back. He would not take out his anger on them. Not anymore.

"Shouldn't we go after sparky?" Toph spoke up.

"Sparky?" Sokka raised an eyebrow. "I like it."

"I think we should leave Zuko alone for a while. We need to let him work out his anger." Aang put a hand on Katara's shoulder.

"I thought he would have worked that out when he killed his wacky sister." Sokka frowned.

"He may have killed Azula, and got revenge, but I think he's feeling a different anger. I believe Zuko is angry because he couldn't do anything to save Iroh." Aang closed his eyes.

When a moment of silence had passed, Aang spoke up again.

"He couldn't save Iroh,...and now his family is...gone."


	8. A Brighter Future

**So,** **it is about time that I update! Sorry guys, life is busy at the moment. Have no fear, though, for I am back! We are now beginning the Book 3 saga! Expect changes & additional storylines :D**

_Unrelated to this: I started watching Game of Thrones a few days ago, and have just finished Season 1. Holy shit that show is good, might even do a crossover fic with ATLA. We will see._

**Joffrey is a huge dick. I want to slap him. Repeatedly. With an AXE.**

Anyways, before we begin, I would like to thank you all for the support thus far. I received a review, though, that commented on the short chapters. I am at college three days a week, and I have 5 assignments, about 15 practicals, and more than 15 final practical assessments to do. I have 3 fanfics, including this, currently ongoing, and I also run 2 tumblr blogs. I update little, but as often as I can.

_Once I am done with college, updates will be longer. _

**The events of this chapter are replacing Episode 1 of Season 3.**

Whereas it was focused on Aang waking up and coming to terms with the world viewing him as dead, this episode will show...well...something different.

_Sokka has grown to like Zuko, as have the others. Whilst there are no established pairings yet, it has been noticed by other group members how Katara and Zuko act around each other._

**Enough of the Author's Note, on with the chapter ~**

_Before anyone complains at the short chapter, I apologise. I am super busy, as I mentioned, and I don't get alot of time to write ~_

* * *

When Katara ventured out to find Zuko, the sun was beginning to set. The firebender had not joined the group that day, and whilst the group was somewhat quiet, they all shared concern. However, Katara seemed like the best choice to talk to Zuko. She'd be able to talk to him. With the thought of confronting the firebender being in the forefront of her mind, Katara headed down towards the island's beach, seeing blasts of flame burst into the sky. Worrying, she stopped for a moment, and looked out from behind a tree.

Zuko was going through some kinds of firebending forms, the sort that seemed to require moving with surprising grace. Against the technique, he was moving too fast, punching the air aggressively, letting the fire flow. Judging by his expression, he was attempting to work out his anger. It seemed to be helping, but the flames, filled with hate and loathing, were blood red, just as they had been when Zuko fought Azula. The flames that were hotter than Azulas. Knowing these flames were dangerous, Katara stepped out, and made her way onto the sand.

"Zuko." Katara spoke up.

With a final burst of spiralling flame escaping his fist, Zuko turned round at the sound of Katara's voice. The young waterbender felt her face flush. Still, even days later, she was finding it somewhat difficult, getting used to seeing the firebender without his scar. Shaking her head, r eturning to the matter at hand,Katara approached Zuko, wearing an expression of concern.

"Are you alright?" Katara asked.

Brushing the hair away from his eyes, Zuko looked over at the waterbender. He saw the concern in her eyes, and sighed heavily. Sitting down on the warm sand, with his back to her, Zuko looked up at the sky.

"I'm fine, Katara." he finally answered.

"It's just...you didn't join us today." Katara wandered closer.

Sitting down next to him, Katara looked at Zuko, waiting for an answer.

"I..." Zuko exhaled. "Had alot to think about."

"And thinking involves recklessly firing off blasts into the sky?" Katara raised her eyebrows.

"It helps." Zuko smiled, before his expression returned to being blank.

"I see." Katara looked up at the sky, a beautiful mixture of orange, and pink. "I guess I understand. Bending always helps me feel better."

A moment passed in somewhat awkward silence, before Katara spoke up again.

"I know you're still upset." Katara kept calm.

Zuko gritted his teeth.

"I understand how you feel." Katara continued. She took a deep breath. "I lost someone too."

Looking interested, but slightly concerned, Zuko turned to look at Katara.

"Who did you lose?" Zuko spoke up.

"Sokka and I...well...we lost our Mom." Katara bit her lip. "It was during a fire nation raid..."

At the mention of the Fire Nation, Zuko's expression darkened.

"They were looking for the...for our tribe's last waterbender." Katara tried to hold back her tears. "During the raid, I went to look for Mom Dad was fighting. When I got to our home, there was this man in there. He was standing over Mom, but she didn't look afraid. I knew the soldier was looking for me, so I opened my mouth."

Zuko listened in stoic silence.

"Mom stopped me. She told me to go find Dad, but I didn't want to go. It wasn't until the soldier threatened me, that I ran. I found Sokka, and we went to find Dad. By the time we all got back home...she was...gone." Katara finished, wiping away a tear from her eye. "What I'm trying to say is that...I know what it's like to lose someone close to you. You shouldn't have to go through this alone."

Shocked by the kind words, Zuko looked down at the sand for a moment, processing what Katara had just confided to him.

"I understand how you're feeling...so I'm here for you. If you need to talk." Katara smiled sadly.

"You mean that?" Zuko was surprised. He did not expect the waterbender to confide such a tale to him, much less anticipate how much she cared.

Katara looked Zuko in the eyes, and smiled.

"Of course I do." Katara stood up.

She offered a hand to Zuko, and the firebender stood up.

"Are you going to join us for dinner? Sokka actually didn't burn anything this time." Katara grinned.

"He didn't?" Zuko's eyes widened. "That, I have to see."

Laughing, relieved that the firebender had been able to calm down, Katara jogged on ahead. Watching her go, Zuko smiled to himself, and ran after her. The two ran side by side, until they found themselves back at camp. Sitting around a roaring fire, clutching bowls of fish, and rice balls wrapped in seaweed, the other members of the group grinned when Katara approached, their smiles widening more when they caught sight of Zuko following after her. The two sat down with the others, before picking up their own bowls.

"Soooo...you're joining us." Sokka chomped on a piece of fish, eyeing the firebender, surprised at the mood change.

"Yeah...I guess I am." Zuko nodded, slowly eating his own meal. "Katara told me you managed not to burn the food. I had to see for myself."

Sokka glared at Katara, before giving in, and laughing.

"I'm not the best cook. Boomerang is more my style." the warrior shrugged, before continuing to shovel down his food.

"Boomerang-" Zuko thought for a moment, then remembered when... "You hit me with that weapon once."

Sokka nearly choked on his food, laughing.

"I forgot about that" the warrior laughed. "You should have seen your face!"

"I would have, if my helmet hadn't been knocked sideways." Zuko raised an eyebrow.

"Ahhh..." Sokka sighed happily. "Classic."

"Sparky got hit with a boomerang?" Toph laughed.

"Yeah, it was pretty funny." Aang commented.

"And painful..." Zuko muttered.

Watching the others interact with Zuko, Katara smiled warmly. She was immensely pleased that her words had an effect on Zuko. Seeing him smile, warming up to the idea of the group, the future suddenly looked that much brighter.


	9. A New Plan

**So sorry for the wait, it has been nearly 2 weeks since I updated. However, I am here now. Before I begin, I just want to say I started another fanfic. I know, I am awful.**

It's titled 'Apprentice', and is a Hobbit/Lord of the Rings fanfic. Any of you like it? I'd be grateful if you looked at this new work of mine :)

_I was stuck on how to continue the story, but eventually, I got over my writer's block._

Oh, another thing. Any of you watch the TV show 'In the Flesh'? You should. It's awesome.

**Anyways, enjoy ~**

_This chapter is somewhat of a filler chapter, but the next one will have some action! I'm gonna start working on chapter 10 as soon as this chapter is published ~_

* * *

The day after enjoying Sokka's first non-burnt meal, the group sat in the center of their camp once more, ready to make long-term plans. Katara kept glancing at Zuko, who was talking, albeit awkwardly, with Aang. After a lengthy discussion, the two had managed to put aside their differences, and the young Avatar, knowing this was the right path, was able to forgive his former enemy. Once they had formed a friendship, the atmosphere around their group became alot happier. Which made this tense discussion somewhat easier.

"Well, Ba Sing Se is under Fire Nation control." Sokka began.

"And the Earth King is hidden in the Earth Kingdom." Toph spoke up. "We left him with some friends he said he trusted."

"Azula's dead." Sokka continued. He saw Zuko flinch slightly, in the corner of his eye. "And...we need a new plan."

"Well, we could always try and find Dad." Katara spoke up.

"We could." Sokka mused. "We could try getting a hold of a messenger hawk."

"What if it gets intercepted?" Zuko joined in the discussion.

"They won't find us, if we're moving on Appa." Aang brought up. "We're not that easy to track."

Zuko held back laughter, and all eyes turned to him.

"What?" Aang frowned.

"Not that easy to track?" Zuko raised an eyebrow. "You aren't exactly a master of covering your tracks."

Aang pouted, making him appear even younger.

"Anyway," Sokka carried on. "We can try and get a messenger hawk. But I think we need to find a more...a safer place to camp."

"Somewhere no one will find us." Katara crossed her arms, concentrating.

Zuko was about to speak up, but Aang beat him to it. The young airbender almost jumped up, grinning.

"The Western Air Temple!" Aang announced.

"It's been abandoned for decades..." Zuko spoke.

"Exactly!" Aang agreed. "It's the last place anyone would think to look for us!"

"The Avatar hiding in an Air Temple? It's...obvious." Zuko frowned.

"That's the point! They will think we won't hide somewhere so obvious, so they'll look elsewhere!" Aang continued.

A moment of silence passed, the group looking at one another, going through what Aang was saying, and processing it. After the moment of silence had passed, Sokka gestured for Aang to sit down, before he spoke up again.

"Aang has a point. It's the last place they'll look for us." Sokka nodded.

"The Western Air Temple is really hard to find!" Aang's mood had improved even more. "I mean, it's hidden really well."

"That sounds...that actually sounds like a good idea." Zuko agreed.

"Okay. I agree we should try and contact Dad. On the way to the Western Air temple, we'll stop in the nearest town, find the closest Fire Nation base, and get ourselves a messenger hawk!" Sokka leapt to his feet.

"Seems like a plan." Katara smiled.

"Okay campers, time to pack up camp!" Sokka commanded.

"Yay..." Toph sounded unenthusiastic.

* * *

As the group made their way onto Appa's saddle, feeling somewhat optimistic, they talked about what supplies they needed to buy when they reached a new village. Sokka insisted on new weapons, but Katara wisely argued back that weapons were too expensive. Sokka didn't take that too well, and began fussing, insisting that he needed a new sword.

"Zuko, help me out here!" Sokka pleaded.

"Don't bring him into this!" Katara objected.

"Sokka's a non-bender. He needs a weapon." Zuko shrugged.

"See!" Sokka puffed up his chest.

"Fine." Katara rolled her eyes. "But remember, we have to keep a budget on what we spend."

"You worry too much." Sokka scoffed.

As the group prepared to leave, Katara and Aang bended the water, until it formed a cloudy mist around them, obscuring the group from sight. With this camoflage, Aang called to Appa, and soon, they were ascending into the sky once more. As the coast of the Earth Kingdom began to shrink away into the horizon, Zuko kept looking, even when it vanished into the distance, no longer within his sight. Reluctantly turning around, Zuko momentarily closed his eyes, guilt still weighing upon his heart.

"Hey, you ok?" Katara gently nudged Zuko.

Opening his eyes, the firebender gave an uneasy smile.

"I'm fine." Zuko waved her off.

Looking sceptical, Katara returned to her conversation with Sokka, the two discussing supplies, new clothing, and additional weapons. Sokka bragged about his skills with his boomerang, before turning to Zuko.

"I don't suppose you know anything about swords?" Sokka asked.

"I..." Zuko was reluctant, he knew his skills with swords were great, but he didn't really want to sound like he was bragging about it.

"He's amazing with swords!" Aang spoke up.

"How do you know?" Toph spoke up.

"This one time, I was captured by Zhao," Aang started. "And Zuko busted me out. Well...he was the...Blue Spirit...at the time."

"The Blue Spirit?" Sokka sat up straight. "I've seen wanted posters everywhere!"

"Yeah, and like I was saying, Zuko busted me out! He had these funny curvy swords, but he was so good with them!" Aang smiled.

"I don't suppose you could..." Sokka looked shy.

"...show you a few tricks?" Zuko raised an eyebrow.

"You read my mind!" Sokka grinned. "Will you?"

"Once I've got some new swords..." Zuko rolled his eyes.

"Cool! Thanks Zuko!" Sokka grinned.

Zuko nodded, before looking back, leaning against the edge of Appa's saddle. A few moments passed, where the group were quiet, thinking of what else they could talk about. When ten minutes passed, Zuko decided to speak up. He had made a decision on what he was going to do. It had taken alot of thought, but he knew it was the right thing to do.

"Aang..." Zuko spoke up.

"Yeah?" Aang spoke sleepily, having dozed off.

"You still need a firebending teacher, don't you?" Zuko asked nonchalantly.

"Yeah, I do." Aang made himself wake up properly, sitting up.

"I know I've made alot of mistakes...but...would you accept me?" Zuko turned to face Aang. "Would you accept me as your firebending teacher?"

At this, Sokka promptly choked on the water he'd been drinking. Katara was grinning from ear to ear, whilst Toph was smirking knowingly. The group had wanted to ask Zuko, to perhaps see if he'd teach Aang, but they hadn't brought up the courage to breach the subject yet. And now...

"I would be honoured."


	10. Infiltration- Part 1

**Hello again everyone! Sorry for the lack of updates, I got sidetracked with my new fanfic, 'Apprentice'. But I am back now, with the newest chapter of Fighting Free! Chapter 10! The big 1-0**

Haha, I am very grateful for the support this fic has. I hope you all continue to enjoy it!

_Not the longest chapter, but I have another 3 fanfics to update tonight, so...yeah._

Oh, I want to share the music I listen to whilst writing. The ones that inspire me/get me pumped up are:

_The soundtrack from the anime 'Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin'_

_'My Songs know what you did in the Dark' (fallout boy I think)_

_'I'll make a man outta you'- Mulan_

**Enjoy ~**

* * *

The group had been travelling for three days straight, and all were beginning to feel the strain. Aang was less energetic, Toph was even quieter than usual. Sokka had nearly run out of jokes, Zuko was...Zuko. Katara was the one feeling the best- after all, she was surrounded by her native element. Often, this worked in their favour- if a ship approached, it would be easy to bring the ships down, and to give them cover to escape if need be.

"Are we there yet?" Toph asked for the fifth time that morning.

"We'll get there when we get there!" Sokka shouted. He was more than a bit tetchy.

"Alright, alright." Toph huffed.

"How much further?" Zuko asked Sokka, in a more calm tone.

"We should be there by midday. There's a small fishing village, going by Aang's directions, about three days from the western air temple." Sokka answered.

"I see." Zuko nodded. He turned to Katara, at the same time she turned to face him.

The two of them locked eyes for a moment, before they both went bright red, and swiftly looked away. The exchange did not go unnoticed- Aang looked somewhat puzzled, whereas Sokka was glaring at Zuko. He liked the guy, but he was also rather protective of Katara. Sokka frowned again, when he saw Zuko staring into the distance, facing the opposite direction to the way they were travelling.

"What is it?" Sokka frowned.

"A fire navy ship. I'd recognize that shadow anywhere." Zuko clicked his fingers, ready for combat, if the situation went to that.

"What?" Katara sprung back into awareness.

"We can't have it following us." Aang bit his lip.

"Well, we can use a mist-" Katara started.

"No." Zuko suddenly spoke up, idly touching where his scar used to be. "If we take over that ship, we can get access to their weapons. They'll have supplies- we can go straight onto the Western Air temple."

"That's a pretty smart idea, Sparky." Toph remarked.

"Sparky?" Zuko looked bewildered.

Aang and Sokka snickered childishly.

"It's your new nickname." Sokka shrugged.

"Fine." Zuko rolled his eyes.

"Back to the matter at hand, shouldn't we turn round?" Katara stood up.

"Why don't you, Aang, and Zuko go ahead of us? If they start firing at us, we don't want to risk Appa getting hurt." Sokka suggested as he prepared to turn around.

"What about me?" Toph spoke up angrily.

"Well, I need backup if they start firing rocks at us." Sokka bit back.

"Right. Aang, Zuko, lets go." Katara nodded.

Sokka turned Appa around, and soon they were swimming in the water, floating along. Katara bent up a wall of water, and froze it, before flipping it over to use as a board. Once she had stepped on, she gestured for Zuko to get on. Almost hesitantly, the prince obeyed, climbing down Appa's side, and gingerly stepping onto the ice. Katara froze her feet to the ice board, whilst Zuko knelt down, and used his firebending to melt the ice, creating two handgrips. Aang was already soaring towards the ship on his glider, face calm and concentrated.

"You ready?" Katara spoke, still facing the ship.

"As I'll ever be." Zuko answered.

With a swift twirl of her arms, Katara propelled them towards the boat, speeding off so suddenly that Zuko nearly lost his balance.

* * *

Within a few minutes, Katara and Zuko reached the side of the behemoth of a ship, just ahead of Aang. The airbender joined them on the ice board, having managed to avoid the sight of the ship. Once they reached where the anchor was chained, Katara and Aang turned to Zuko expectantly.

"What?" Zuko looked from one to the other.

"We figured you'd know more about these ships." Aang rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Fair enough." Zuko cautiously rose to his feet. "A ship this size...usually needs a crew of around 20 or 30 soldiers, if I remember right."

"That's alot." Aang's eyes widened.

"Its normal. The ship requires the captain, a man at the helm, three supporting soldiers in the control room, firebenders to keep the engines burning, more navy recruits to guard the ship, cooks, cleaners, a doctor..." Zuko's voice tailed off. "The soldiers are usually pretty skilled, on ships this size."

"So it's going to be a good fight." Katara nodded her head.

"Definitely." Zuko looked up. They were still unnoticed. "I'll go up first."

"Okay." Aang nodded.

* * *

Quietly, barely making a sound, Zuko scaled the side of the ship, speedily climbing up the anchor chain, until he could get a grip on the side of the ship. Making sure to keep his breaths quiet, he peered over the edge, eyes scanning the deck of the ship, making sure to memorize the amount of soldiers. From his vantage point, he could spot ten soldiers on deck, and a soldier at the top of the ship's tower, keeping watch. That made eleven. Nodding, he looked down at Katara and Aang.

"Ten on deck. There's another on lookout, at the top of that tower there." Zuko gestured to it. "We need to be quiet."

Aang and Katara nodded, determination set in their expressions.

Unbeknownst to them, they were being watched.

* * *

The man looked down at the deck. As stealthy as the intruder seemed to be, he had still spotted the top of a head peering over the deck. With his trained eyes, he could make out pale skin, and raven black hair. Those two attributes could only be found on a person from one particular nation. Those attributes meant that the intruder was likely to be someone from the fire nation. A smirk found its way onto the man's face, and the lookout, barely visible at the top of his tower, stepped towards the open window.

And with a practiced gesture, the Yu Yan archer notched an arrow to his bow...

His target...

Within sight.


End file.
